herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Numnum22/Oz Characters similarities with other heroes: Tin Woodman
This is the Tin Woodman aka the Tin Man from the Wizard of Oz. and these are the heroes similar to him: Gallery Aladdin Pose.png|Aladdin (Disney) Jack Skellington.jpg|Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) Bender.png|Bender Bending Rodriguez (Futurama) C-3PO.png|C-3PO (Star Wars series) Baymax in Suit.png|Baymax (Disney's Big Hero 6) Herccolored.png|Hercules (Disney) Rodney_running.png|Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) Stan Marsh.png|Stan Marsh (South Park) Chris Griffin.png|Chris Griffin (Family Guy) Iron Man Mk L 2.png|Iron Man (Marvel Comics) Red Tornado DCAU 001.png|Red Tornado (DC Comics) Dimitri (Anastasia).jpeg|Dimitri (Anastasia) Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania).png|Jonathan Loughran (Hotel Transylvania) Prince Eric.png|Prince Eric (Disney's The Little Mermaid series) PeterPan2.jpg|Peter Pan (Disney) Guy Standing Fly.png|Guy (The Croods) Sirdidymus.png|Sir Didymus (Labyrinth) Buzz 2.png|Buzz Lightyear (Disney's Toy Story series and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Prince Charming.jpeg|Prince Kit Charming (Disney's Cinderella series) Rainbow Dash 3.png|Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) 1987 Leonardo.jpg|Leonardo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Casey-80.jpg|Casey Jones (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) 123 Omega.gif|E-123: Omega (Sonic the Hedgehog) Penny ProfilePic 2.png|Penny Polendina (RWBY) Phoebus.png|Phoebus (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) Prince.jpg|The Prince (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) Prince.png|Prince Phillip (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) Tarzan Character.png|Tarzan (Disney) 1250.jpg|Peter Pevensie (The Chronicles of Narnia series) CharacterArt-fred-SD.png|Fred Jones Jr. (Scooby-Doo series) Tommy Movie.png|Tommy Oliver (Power Rangers series) Tommy Pickles.jpg|Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) Nigel Uno.png|Nigel Uno (Codename: Kids Next Door) Avatar Aang.png|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Han Solo in Star Wars- The Force Awakens .png|Han Solo (Star Wars series) Optimus Prime (1).png|Optimus Prime (Transformers series) Branch trolls.png|Branch (Trolls) Cogsworth transparent.png|Cogsworth (Disney's Beauty and the Beast series) Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Character.jen.jpg|Jen (The Dark Crystal) Alice-in-Wonderland-White-Rabbit.jpg|White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland) Gonzo.jpg|Gonzo (Muppets) Mowgli large.png|Mowgli (Disney's The Jungle Book series) ThJ3ME15P2.jpg|Link Larkin (Hairspray! The Musical) Rise-of-the-guardians-jack-frost-image.jpg|Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) The Missing Link.png|The Missing Link (Monsters Vs. Aliens series) Tulio (Road to El Dorado).jpg|Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) Noahkjaskd.JPG|Noah Carver (Power Rangers Megaforce) Garrett.png|Garrett (Quest For Camelot) Eeyore.png|Eeyore (Disney's Winnie the Pooh series) Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) 172px-Trent.png|Trent (Total Drama series) Donkeyshrek-0.jpg|Donkey (Shrek series) Megamind.png|Megamind Diego (Ice Age).png|Diego (Ice Age Series) Don Carlton.png|Don Carlton (Disney/Pixar's Monsters University) 275px-BumblebeeRIC.jpg|Bumblebee (Transformers G1) Sir 1023.jpg|Sir 1023 (Rudolph's Shiny New Year) 4479803-vision.jpg|Vision (Marvel Comics) Ezra Bridger with Lightsaber promo.png|Ezra Bridger (Star Wars Rebels) Will Stronghold.jpg|Will Stronghold (Disney's Sky High) Zak Ferngully.jpg|Zak Young (Ferngully) Publicenemiesgoingghostdanny.jpg|Danny Phantom 250px-Erza Anime S2.png|Ezra Scarlet (Fairy Tail) Derek grin.sized.jpg|Prince Derek (The Swan Princess series) Tack.png|Tack (The Thief and the Cobbler) Krustytheclown.png|Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) Milhouse.PNG|Milhouse Van Houten (The Simpsons) Sheen.png|Sheen Estevez (Jimmy Neutron series and Planet Sheen) 907988-orazio large.jpg|Horace Horsecollar (Disney Universe) Blastoise.png|Blastoise (Pokemon) Empoleon.jpg|Empoleon (Pokemon) 250px-254Sceptile.png|Sceptile (Pokemon) 503Samurott.png|Samurott (Pokemon) 250px-724Decidueye.png|Decidueye (Pokemon) 658AGreninja.png|Greninja (Pokemon) Typhlosion.jpg|Typhlosion (Pokemon) 1200px-815Cinderace.png|Cinderace (Pokemon) 258px-RMK1425GM z.jpg|Prince Naveen (Disney's The Princess and the Frog) XR_Pixar.jpg|XR (Disney/Pixar's Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) 290px-Drill-Sergeant 03.jpg|Drill Sergeant (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) 290px-9853679 2.jpg|Chop Chop (Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure) Magna Charge.png|Magna Charge (Skylanders: SWAP Force) Wind-Up.jpg|Wind-Up (Skylanders: SWAP Force) 258px-Kristoff frozen 2013.jpg|Kristoff (Disney's Frozen) Harry Potter 7th year.jpeg|Harry Potter (Harry Potter series) Names Brooklyn sized.jpg|Brooklyn (Disney's Gargoyles) Jonny quest-show.jpg|Jonny Quest Flik.png|Flik (Disney/Pixar's A Bug's Life) Antz-z-dancing.jpg|Z 4195 (Antz) OTHRJ.jpg|RJ the Racoon (Over the Hedge) Robin-hood.jpg|Robin Hood Marty the Zebra.png|Marty the Zebra (Madagascar series) Beaker.png|Beaker (Muppets) Diddy Kong SSB4.png|Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong series) MarioSMBW.png|Mario (Super Mario series) Jeremy Johnson.png|Jeremy (Disney's Phineas and Ferb) 137px-202px-Eddy.jpg|Eddy (Ed, Edd n' Eddy) 776289-codym large.jpg|Cody Maverick (Surfs Up series) 402px-Bert smile.png|Bert (Sesame Street) ElmoLaughing.jpg|Elmo (Sesame Street) HerryMonster1.jpg|Herry Monster (Sesame Street) Bottles2.png|Bottles (Banjo-Kazooie series) John rolfe.jpg|John Rolfe (Disney's Pocahontas 2) Robbie Sinclair.jpg|Robbie Sinclair (Dinosaurs) Zazu, The Lion King (2).png|Zazu (Disney's The Lion King series) Thewild nigel.jpg|Nigel the Koala (Disney's The Wild) Benny the Cab.png|Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) Frozone.png|Frozone (Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles) Lazlo.png|Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) Maus1.jpg|Die Fladermaus (The Tick) Darkwing duck 8 303 404 Disney.jpg|Darkwing Duck Gizmoduck.jpg|Gizmoduck (Disney's Ducktales) Roronoa Zoro.png|Zoro (One Piece) BB-Peck.png|Peck the Rooster (Barnyard) Coco.png|Coco (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) FreddytheFerret.png|Freddy the Ferret (Barnyard) Sanji Unlimited World Red Post Skip.png|Sanji (One Piece) Nigel.png|Nigel (Disney/Pixar's Finding Nemo) FTH.png|Ryu (Street Fighter) MM10-MegaMan.png|Mega Man (Mega Man series) Fox McCloud Adventures.jpg|Fox McCloud (Star Fox series) Blinky large.jpg|Blinky (Bucky O'Hare) Wembley Fraggle.jpg|Wembley (Fraggle Rock) Rash by fu reiji-daej6n4.png|Rash (Battletoads series) FalcoSmash.jpg|Falco Lombardi (Star Fox series) Original2.jpg|Ronald McDonald (McDonalds series) Weiss ProfilePic Timeskip 2.png|Weiss Schnee (RWBY) Taranee.jpg|Taranee Cook (W.I.T.C.H.) Filburt.png|Filburt Turtle (Rocko's Modern Life) Nora ProfilePic 4.png|Nora Valkyrie (RWBY) Hank FD.jpg|Hank (Disney/Pixar's Finding Dory) Dunlap.jpg|Dunglap (CatDog) Fish-out-of-Water-chicken-little-23921083-300-400.jpeg|Fish-Out-Of-Water (Disney's Chicken Little) Osmosis Jones.png|Osmosis Jones Gomez.gif|Gomez Addams (The Addams Family) Sinbad.png|Sinbad (Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas) 2131.jpg|Archer (Small Soldiers) Sailor Mars 15.png|Sailor Mars (Sailor Moon) Clockwork Render.png|Clockwork (Ben 10) David Kawena.jpg|David Kawena (Disney's Lilo and Stitch) 221 - Sparky.jpg|Sparky (Disney's Lilo and Stitch series) Torkoal.png|Torkoal (Pokemon) 600px-074Geodude.png|Geodude (Pokemon) 20100623134955!Armodrillo.png|Armodrillo (Ben 10) Ace.png|Ace (Disney's Lilo and Stitch) Ash Ketchum.jpg|Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) Hoodwinked-kirk-kirkendal-2005.png|Kirk the Woodman (Hoodwinked series) 240px-GIJoesteeler3.gif|Steeler (G.I. JOE series) JacquesLaLean.jpg|Jaques LaLean (Beetlejuice) Luka_(Bayonetta).jpg|Luka Redgrave (Bayonetta series) 300px-SG Illus Bouncer Crop LoRes1.jpg|Bouncer (Skylanders: Giants) Meta knight SB.jpg|Meta Knight (Kirby series) SADNESS Fullbody Render.png|Sadness (Disney/Pixar's Inside Out) Westley 400927.jpg|Westley (The Princess Bride) Officer Earl in Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs.jpeg|Officer Earl Devereaux (Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs series) Totally Spies! Clover.jpg|Clover (Totally Spies) ShovelKnightRun.png|Shovel Knight (Shovel Knight series) Character main Nod.png|Nod (Epic) Gal-bot-dot-matrix-jpg.jpg|Dot Matrix (Spaceballs) Rocky Rhodes.png|Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run) Sir_Scoffsalot.jpg|Sir Scoffsalot (Yooka-Laylee) Draculaura.jpg|Draculaura (Monster High) Robecca Steam.jpg|Robecca Steam (Monster High) Cerise Hood.jpg|Cerise Hood (Ever After High) Tundro.jpg|Tundro (The Herculoids) Littlefoot.jpeg|Littlefoot (The Land Before Time series) Dr. David Q. Dawson.jpg|Dr. David Q. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) Inspector gadget-8970605.jpg|Inspector Gadget Al_and_Moo_Sleech_Twin_Brothers.jpg|Al and Moo Sleech (Doug) Vinnie Terrio.jpg|Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) Charlie B. Barkin.png|Charlie Barkin (All Dogs Go To Heaven series) farmer-smurf-the-smurfs-76.4.jpg|Farmer Smurf (The Smurfs) Ger2017.png|Gerald (Hey Arnold!) Redbird2016.jpg|Red (Angry Birds series) 258px-A61.jpg|Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina) Nick Jr. LazyTown Sportacus 1.png|Sportacus (Lazy Town) Chase PNG.png|Chase (PAW Patrol) Ren Hoek.png|Ren Hoek (Ren & Stimpy) Zuma_PNG.png|Zuma (PAW Patrol) Popeye.jpg|Popeye (Popeye series) Articuno.jpg|Articuno (Pokemon) Link (Soul Calibur II).png|Link (The Legend of Zelda series) GOBSTER.jpg|Gobi (Bubble Guppies) 250px-381Latios.png|Latios (Pokemon) 250px-384Rayquaza.png|Rayquaza (Pokemon) 706Goodra.png|Goodra (Pokemon) Centipede.jpg|Centipede (Disney's James and the Giant Peach) Schroeder Piano.png|Schroeder (Peanuts) Gene emoji movie.png|Gene (The EMOJI Movie) The Loud House Luna Nickelodeon.png|Luna Loud (The Loud House) Batman.png|Batman (DC Comics) Profile-supergirl tcm1254-240942.png|Supergirl (DC Superhero Girls) Oliver and company dodger.gif|Dodger (Disney's Oliver and Company) TVMr. Happy.jpg|Mr. Happy (Mr. Men and Little Misses series) Strike02_MrMenShow-LittleMi.jpg|Little Miss Sunshine (Mr. Men and Little Misses series) Tj-detweiler.png|TJ Detweiler (Disney's Recess) Cyborg-1.jpg|Cyborg (Teen Titans) Bastion_portrait.png|Bastion (Overwatch) Daffy Duck.svg.png|Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) Vegeta-PNG-HD.png|Vegeta (Dragonball series) Emp_2012-06-05_20-46-42-727_-_Copy.jpg|Waffles (Rango) Lampy.png|Lampy (The Brave Little Toaster series) 250px-Soldier.png|Soldier (Team Fortress series) Lightning mcqueen cars 3.png|Lightning McQueen (Disney/Pixar's Cars series) Pit.png|Pit (Kid Icarus series) Large igorpic.jpg|Brain (Igor) Harold captain underpants movie.png|Harold Hutchins (Captain Underpants) Ben new look.jpg|Ben (Disney's Descendants) B.E.N..png|B.E.N. (Disney's Treasure Planet) Gaetan Moliere.jpg|Gaetan Moliére (Disney's Atlantis: The Lost Empire) Tramp.png|Tramp (Disney's Lady and the Tramp series) Blu.jpg|Blu (Rio series) 228px-Dewey.jpg|Dewey Duck (Disney Universe) Character large 332x363 chief.jpg|Chief Herbert Dumbrowski (TUFF Puppy) Tad Stones profile.png|Tad Stones (Tad: The Explorer) Buddy (The Secret Life of Pets).png|Buddy (The Secret Life of Pets) Mike (Sing).png|Mike (Sing) Imagelotgtooghsoren.png|Soren (Guardians of Ga'Hoole) Edward elric render by debbiichan-d5upvwr.jpg|Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) Wall e ver2.jpg|WALL-E (Disney/Pixar's WALL-E) Char 26094.jpg|Bob Cratchit (A Christmas Carol) Dig'EmFrog.jpg|Dig'em Frog (Kellogg's) Victor-profile.png|Victor (Leap!) 10369454_1504390846532806_744167633_n.jpg|Zak Storm Terence pose.png|Terence (Disney's Fairies) Valiant the Pidgeon.png|Valiant (Disney's Valiant) Imagetlgbunga.jpg|Bunga (Disney's The Lion Guard) Danny Cat.png|Danny (Cats Don't Dance) Rick.jpg|Rick (Happily Never After) Shimmer from Shimmer and Shine.png|Shimmer (Shimmer and Shine) Cubby.jpg|Cubby (Disney's Jake and the Neverland Pirates) Bashful OK 214572K6a.jpg|Bashful (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Nick Wilde Zootopia.png|Nick Wilde (Disney's Zootopia) Bodi rock dog.png|Bodi (Rock Dog) MonkeyKFP2.jpg|Master Monkey (Kung Fu Panda series) Alvin.png|Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) Ted Wiggins.png|Ted Wiggins (The Lorax) Manolo Render.png|Manolo Sánchez (The Book of Life) Hector coco.png|Héctor (Disney/Pixar's Coco) Shane Clarke.jpg|Shane Clarke (Power Rangers Ninja Storm) Hunter Bradley.jpg|Hunter Bradley (Power Rangers Ninja Storm) The Pirate Captain .jpeg|The Pirate Captain (The Pirates: Band of Misfits) Peter Venkman.png|Peter Venkman (Ghostbusters series) Taranclipart.png|Taran (Disney's The Black Cauldron) Ickis.jpg|Ickis (AAH! Real Monsters) Stuffy.jpg|Stuffy (Disney's Doc McStuffins) Cuphead results.png|Cuphead overlay-bree-bunny.jpg|Bree Bunny (Enchantimals) 1121933794sir lancelot.jpg|Sir Lancelot (Monty Python and the Holy Grail) Danny Zuko.png|Danny Zuko (Grease) Todd(Rarr).png|Todd (Dinosaur Office) Rocket J. Squirrel.png|Rocket J. Squirrel (Rocky & Bullwinkle) Dug early man.png|Dug (Early Man) Mysticons zarya moonwolf by figyalova-dbonfyo.png|Zarya Moonwolf (Mysticons) Gordon-Quid.jpg|Gordon Quid (Catscratch) Ma Chao Artwork (DW9).png|Ma Chao (Romance of the Three Kingdoms) Scorpion B1.png|Scorpion (Mortal Kombat series) Ashitaka.jpg|Prince Ashitaka (Princess Mononoke) Roger Smith.png|Roger the Alien (American Dad!) Sly Cooper.png|Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper series) Larry the Cucumber.jpeg|Larry the Cucumber (Veggie Tales) Gwangi.png|Gwangi (Small Foot) Speedracer.jpg|Speed Racer Gabe Elena of Avalor.jpg|Gabe (Disney's Elena of Avalor) Tythetasmaniantiger.jpg|Ty (Ty the Tasmanian Tiger series) Marth SSBU.png|Marth (Fire Emblem series) Li Shang.png|Liu Shang (Disney's Mulan series) Dexter Reed.jpg|Dexter Reed (Good Burger) Messy-bear-care-bears-big-wish-movie-0.34.jpg|Messy Bear (The Care Bears Big Wish Movie) Shane Wolfe VD.png|Shane Wolfe (Disney's The Pacifier) Greg Heffley.jpg|Greg Heffley (Diary of a Wimpy Kid series) Eric (Barbie).png|Eric (Barbie in The Nutcracker) Prince Stefan.jpg|Prince Stefan (Barbie as Rapunzel) Prince Daniel.png|Prince Daniel (Barbie of Swan Lake) Prince Julian.png|Prince Julian (Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper) Prince Aidan.jpg|Prince Aidan (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) 2017-01-05 23-04-34.png|Joe Kingman (Disney's The Game Plan) One_one.png|One-One (Infinity Train) Boots.jpg|Boots the Monkey (Dora the Explorer) Jin-abominable-7.9.jpg|Jin (Abominable) Huckleberry Hound 2.png|Huckleberry Hound Original_Peppermint_Fizz.png|Peppermint Fizz (Strawberry Shortcake) Yukimura Sanada.png|Yukimura Sanada (Senogku BASARA) Prince Antonio.png|Prince Antonio (Barbie as The Island Princess) Feryl14.jpeg|Feryl (Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light) 754193-witterquick large.jpg|Witterquick (Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light) Sammy_The_Bagel.png|Sammy Bagel Jr. (Sausage Party) Peter_Disney.jpg|Peter (Disney's Make Mine Music) !Bt!r)i!EGk~$(KGrHqEH-D0EvDpTHTUJBL6JYGNBZw~~ 35.jpg|B-Bop A-Luna (Butt Ugly Martians) Sanrio_Characters_Tuxedosam_Image002.png|Tuxedo Sam (Hello Kitty series) Category:Blog posts